Medo de te perder
by vanessamatos
Summary: Após a resolução de um caso que quase vitimou a agente Scully seu parceiro Mulder aparece em seu apartamento no meio da noite.


Título: Medo de te perder

Autor: Nessa_Matos

Categoria: Presente Amigo Secreto/2009 p/ Marcia Litman/ 4 temporada

Advertências: Essa fic se passa pós episodio 4X04: Unruhe

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: one-shot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Beta: Mandis (Thanks! )

Resumo: Após a resolução de um caso que quase vitimou a agente Scully seu parceiro Mulder aparece em seu apartamento no meio da noite.

**Medo de te perder**

A agente Dana Scully estava em sua casa sentada à sua mesinha preferida digitando mais uma vez em seu diário. Desde que entrou para os Arquivos X mantinha uma anotação sobre os casos, dando sua opinião de médica contrapondo as teorias de conspiração do seu parceiro Fox Mulder. Na maioria das vezes sempre encontrava uma justificativa na ciência para explicar algum fenômeno inexplicável, mas dessa vez, por mais que não quisesse acreditar no seu fiel parceiro, as evidências contradiziam sua própria crença.

Quase perdeu a vida mais uma vez. Algo agora quase normal em seu trabalho. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tivera sua pele salva pelo seu parceiro ou o salvou. Mas, jamais esqueceria a época em que esteve em coma e dos sonhos terríveis que tivera.

Digitava em seu computador enquanto não tirava os olhos da fotografia que Mulder havia tirado naquela loja e cuja imagem era de si mesma como das outras mulheres vitima do psicopata. Era um homem perturbado e doente. Durante o tempo em que lutou pela sua vida acabou adquirindo uma simpatia pelo seu seqüestrador. Não sabia se sentia pena ou repulsão. A vida às vezes era confusa demais. E nem mesmo a fé ou a ciência era capaz de desvendar alguns desses mistérios.

Mas é tirada dos devaneios por batidas na porta. Levanta lentamente.

Scully: Já vai.

Era nesses momentos que sentia falta da sua cadela de estimação. Ainda se culpava por tê-la levado durante aquele caso do crocodilo gigante que havia vitimado seu querido animal de estimação.

Pelo olho mágico vê seu parceiro que se encontrava com uma das mãos apoiadas na lateral da porta e sorria. Tira a corrente da porta, e permite sua entrada em seu refugio.

Mulder: Já estava deitada?

Scully: Não. Trabalhava numa coisa.

Mulder. Huum. No meu relatório diário para a diretoria do FBI?

Scully bufa fazendo seu parceiro rir em contrapartida.

Scully: Não achei graça.

Mulder: Qual é Scully. Não agüenta uma piada?

Scully: Sabe que mantenho o diário por interesse próprio, nada tem haver com aqueles relatórios que nossos superiores me obrigavam a fazer.

Mulder: Relaxa Scully. Sei que não fazia por mal.

Scully, que ainda encontrava-se de pé próxima a porta, anda em direção ao sofá, sentando-se. Mulder continua em pé mais caminhava lentamente em sua direção. A médica e agente sabia que uma visita a essa hora da noite não era de praxe do seu parceiro e previa o pior.

Scully: O que lhe traz aqui a essa hora? Algum caso novo?

Mulder: Nossa! Não posso mais visitar minha parceira?

Mulder senta-se no sofá colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro e cruzando as pernas, enquanto uma das mãos se posicionava atrás da cabeça.

Scully: Te conheço. Ai tem coisa!

Mulder: Mulheres! Sempre paranóicas.

Scully: Desembucha.

Mulder bufa descruzando as pernas e cruzando novamente para o lado contrário.

Mulder: Vim ver se estava bem, afinal não é todo dia que se escapa de um psicopata preste a fazer um enorme buraco no seu cérebro. Viu? Nada demais!

Scully: Não é a primeira vez que escapo da morte Mulder. E você mais do que ninguém sabe disso.

Mulder levanta-se irritado.

Mulder: Vim lhe fazer uma visita, saber como está, mas senão está afim de conversar com seu parceiro, entendo, bem Scully, desculpa incomodá-la no seu conforto, boa noite...

Ele caminhava em direção a porta pisando fortemente. Era nítida a sua irritação. Scully se perguntava o porquê dessa demonstração e o porquê dele agir dessa forma. Conhecia o Mulder há algum tempo e sabia que ele não era de demonstrar seus sentimentos assim. Algo devia o estar incomodando e ele a procurou como uma amiga. Que tipo de parceira e amiga ela seria se o deixasse ir embora dessa forma? Respira fundo...

Scully: Mulder! Espera!

Ele pára virando-se e a encontrando em pé bem próxima.

Scully: Desculpa. Bem. Por que não fica um pouco?

Mulder: Não quero incomodar.

Scully: Você nunca incomoda. Estava pensando em pedir algo para jantar. Acompanha-me?

Mulder se aproxima da parceira com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam, um brilho nunca visto por Scully, mas era parecido com o brilho que seu sobrinho sempre tinha quando ganhava algo há tanto desejado. Sempre achou seu parceiro uma criança crescida, havia uma alma jovem nele.) Ele teve a infância interrompida quando a irmã foi abduzida. A Scully cresceu numa casa repleta de criança, e tivera uma infância magnífica. Às vezes queria ser capaz de curar todas as suas mágoas do seu parceiro. Há muito tempo que havia crescido uma semente em seu peito em relação ao seu tão estruturado, intelectual e "assombroso" parceiro. E reprimia constantemente esse sentimento

Mulder: Se você insiste...

Scully quase não acreditou quando o mesmo pulou em seu sofá retirando os sapatos e pondo as pernas sobre sua mesa de centro enquanto acomodava uma almofada nas costas e sintonizava no canal de esportes.

Mulder: Vai passar uma reprise dos jogos dos Lakers.

Folgado

Mulder: Ah. Aproveita e faz os pedidos naquele restaurante chinês da outra rua. Adoro a comida de lá.

Abusado.

Scully passa as mãos pelos cabelos e resolve não discutir. Volta até sua mesinha e pega seu telefone discando o número do restaurante chinês. Após fazer os pedidos volta a digitar em seu diário digital.

Fica um tempo concentrada na sua tarefa e nem se lembra da presença dele em seu apartamento, mas um grito a fez acordar do transe e levar as mãos ao peito.

Mulder: Droga!

Scully: Que susto Mulder! Alguém morreu?

Mulder: Esses jogadores são um bando de franguinhos.

Scully: Franguinhos?

Mulder: Fazem um circo por causa de um choque de nada. Ah! Fala sério!

Scully: Homens!

Mulder, que se encontrava com os olhos concentrados na televisão inclina a cabeça e direciona seu olhar a ela. Scully encontrava-se com ambos dos cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa olhando-o incrédula.

Mulder: O que foi?

Scully: Nada. Apenas comprovando uma hipótese.

Mulder: Que hipótese?

Scully: A que o cérebro do homem evoluiu pouco desde a época das cavernas.

Mulder esboça uma fisionomia de ofendido, depois pega uma das almofadas e lança na direção da sua parceira fazendo-a desviar e por pouco a almofada não a atingiu, fazendo-a zombar em contra partida.

Mulder já ia lançar outra almofada quando escuta uma batida na porta que o fez levantar com tudo e ir em direção a porta. Um jovem com um par de óculos engraçado segurava duas sacolas, as quais são rapidamente capturadas pelas enormes mãos do agente.

Entregador: Dana Scully?

Mulder: É aquela ali.

Mulder abre mais a porta de modo que o entregador pudesse enxergar a médica e agente sentada de frente ao computador.

Entregador: São $38.

Mulder: Como já lhe informei a dona da casa é aquela simpática e sexy jovem ali.

Mulder adentra com as sacolas em direção a cozinha deixando o jovem furioso a porta encarando seriamente Scully. A médica, que olhava incrédula para o parceiro, levanta-se bufando,vai em direção a bancada onde sempre guardava um pouco de dinheiro, tira de lá $50 e entrega ao jovem.

Entregador: Seu namorado é muito do mal educado, senhora.

Scully sorri tentando ser simpática com o jovem.

Scully: Não é meu namorado, mas é mal educado sim. Pode ficar com o troco. E me desculpa pelos maus modos do meu parceiro.

O jovem sorri mostrando o par de aparelhos odontológicos e anda na direção do elevador. Scully fecha a porta e parte em direção a cozinha. Mas, antes que pudesse dialogar alguma palavra com o Mulder o mesmo passa voando por ela trazendo consigo uma das caixas com comida chinesa e uma garrafa de cerveja que furtou da sua geladeira.

Scully: Ei! Qual a emergência?

Mulder: O jogo já vai recomeçar.

Scully fica um tempo em pé em frente à entrada da cozinha com os olhos na direção do seu parceiro, que comia sem nem respirar enquanto fixava os olhos em uma reprise de um jogo de basquete.

Scully: Nota mental. Cancelar o canal de esportes da TV a cabo.

Entra na cozinha e pega a sua caixa de comida, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja e retornando a mesinha onde continuava a digitar em seu computador enquanto degustava a comida e a bebida.

Como era de praxe ela estava com os olhos fixos na sua tarefa. Adora debater os casos bizarros e provavelmente sem explicação com seu embasamento cientifico. Estava tão concentrada que nem notou quando Mulder desligou a televisão e caminhou em sua direção. Apenas quando escuta o tom grave da sua voz tão perto a ponto de sentir o hálito de cerveja dele tocando sua pele e teve que reprimir o arrepiou que tomou posse do seu corpo. Essa aproximação era perigosa demais. Andava há algum tempo sem sexo, e ter um homem terrivelmente atraente nessa proximidade acendia a sua chama interior, ainda mais se tratando do homem que já amava em seu peito e em seu inconsistente.

Ele era a razão de ela não sair mais com outros homens. Não porque estavam sempre juntos. Ou resolvendo um caso ou terminando um relatório. Mas porque desde que conhecera Fox Mulder seu conceito de parceiro ideal e os atributos que buscava em um homem haviam crescido furiosamente. Era difícil encontrar alguém que conseguisse superar o parceiro.

Mulder: Ei!

Scully: Ei! E o jogo?

Mulder: Já acabou. Perdemos mais uma vez, mas enquanto tivermos esses franguinhos no time é disso pra pior.

Scully: Faz tempo que não paro para assistir a um jogo de basquete. Lembro-me da última vez que fui assistir a um jogo com meu irmão. Nossa, foi tão divertido.

Mulder: Quem sabe qualquer dia desses eu te leve para Los Angeles para assistir a uma partida dos Lakers?

Scully: Olha que vou cobrar depois.

Mulder: Pode cobrar. Vem cá, isso aí ainda vai demorar?

Scully: Estou quase terminando. Por que

Mulder: Estava pensando. Podíamos assistir um filme na TV enquanto nos entupimos de cerveja. Que tal?

Scully: Amanhã temos trabalho cedo. Nada de encher a cara e ir trabalhar de ressaca.

Mulder: Ok. Bem. Obrigado pela comida, pela cerveja e pela TV.

Ele novamente ensaiava ir embora, mas ela não o deixaria ir sem saber o real motivo dessa visita no meio da noite.

Scully: Mulder.

Scully levanta-se ficando de frente para o parceiro. Às vezes queria ser um pouco mais alta para poder encará-lo de cima, demonstrando superioridade.

Mulder: Sim.

Scully: Por que veio aqui essa noite?

Mulder: Já te disse. Ver se você estava bem depois do incidente com o caso.

Scully: Conheço você bem, Mulder. Sei quando mente.

Mulder: Está enganada, parceira. Mas se eu soubesse que meu gesto não era bem vindo...

Mulder vira-se e ia começar a andar em direção a porta quando as mãos suaves de Scully o impedem.

Scully: Desculpa. Mas é que sinto que há mais alguma coisa nisso.

Mulder abaixa a cabeça. Ela sabia como o desarmar. Havia jurado antes de conhecê-la que jamais amaria alguém novamente. A dor da perda era tão grande. E ainda sofria pela perda precoce da sua querida irmã e depois do seu pai. E não queria amar alguém novamente porque tinha tanto medo de se machucar. Mas a convivência com Dana Scully havia reacendido essa chama. Aprendeu a entendê-la, a respeitar suas opiniões, mesmo que a maioria das vezes zombasse delas. Quase perdê-la ano passado foi dilacerador. Havia descoberto seu real sentimento pela jovem médica e agente. Não era amizade, era amor. Ele a amava incondicionalmente. E era um sentimento que escondia todos os dias assim que seus olhos encontravam os azuis dela. Essa manhã quando novamente a havia perdido foi angustiante.

Jamais se perdoaria se alguma coisa novamente acontecesse a ela. Por isso, assim que terminou o relatório do caso, tinha ido ao seu apartamento. Precisava sentir que ela estava. Que estava ali sã e salva novamente. Que não sumiria num piscar de olhos. Agia como um homem perdidamente apaixonado.

Scully: Mulder. Fala comigo. Não sabe como isso é angustiante.

Mulder: Esquece.

Scully segura gentilmente uma das suas mãos, e com a outra mão acaricia delicadamente sua face.

Scully: Além de sua parceira, sou sua amiga, sabe que pode confiar em mim, que eu arriscaria minha carreira e minha vida por você.

Ele sorri, mas era um sorriso tímido, temeroso.

Mulder: Sei que posso. É que tenho medo.

Scully: Você com medo? É a pessoa mais corajosa que já conheci.

Mulder: Já perdi a Samantha e o papai. Tenho medo de te perder!

Scully sorri,um sorriso cúmplice e gentil.

Scully: Ei! Não vai me perder.

Mulder Perdi você ano passado e quase te perdi novamente hoje. Tenho medo que da próxima vez não consiga chegar a tempo de te salvar.

Uma das mãos de Mulder retira a mecha ruiva que caia sobre o olho da médica.

Scully: Faz parte do nosso trabalho. É um risco a correr.

Mulder: Não quero correr esse risco. Não sei o que faria se perdesse você novamente. Da última vez fiquei dilacerado, sufocado...

Scully nunca havia escutado isso direto de sua boca. Era algo novo e intenso. O brilho em seu olhar refletia desejo. Os lábios dele de repente pareciam ser tão doces. Quis esquecer os riscos e selá-los com um profundo e delicado beijo.

Mulder finalmente havia aberto a porta do seu coração. Não importava os riscos. Esse sentimento era sufocante. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo começou a sentir seu coração finalmente batendo livre. Livre para amar.

Scully: Mulder. Você nunca me falou sobre isso. Sobre como se sentiu com meu desaparecimento.

Mulder: É eu sei. É que é difícil demonstrar esse lado de fraqueza. Você confiou em mim e eu falhei.

Scully: Como assim?

Mulder: Não devia ter ficado ali esperando aquelas fotografias e te deixado ir sozinha aquele estacionamento. E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo naquele trailer?

Scully: O importante é que chegou a tempo e salvou a minha vida.

Mulder: Mas...

Scully: Mulder. Olhe pra mim...

Mulder fixa seus olhos nos azuis dela.

Scully: Em todo instante em que estive em posse daquele psicopata a única coisa (em) que pensava era... "O Mulder vai chegar. O Mulder vai me salvar". Em nenhum momento duvidei de que me salvaria. Em nenhum momento!

Mulder engole em seco. Era tudo que precisava escutar. Ela confiava nele plenamente. E honraria essa confiança enquanto respirasse.

Mulder: Jamais permitirei que me deixe novamente. Nem se quiser!

Scully se aproxima mais, as mãos dele repousam delicadamente em sua cintura, mas ela estava tão fascinada pelo brilho dos seus olhos que nem notou suas próprias mãos contornando o pescoço do seu parceiro e diminuindo bruscamente a distancia entre eles.

Scully: Não há outro lugar no mundo onde quero estar

Suas cabeças, num movimento sincronizado, vão delicadamente se inclinado e tornando seus lábios perigosamente próximos...

Mulder: Scully...

Scully: Sim?

Mulder: Me desculpa por isso?

Scully: Isso?

Antes que pudesse cogitar sobre o que seu parceiro falava sente pela primeira vez a maciez dos lábios dele roçando os seus. Trocaram pequenos selinhos, se familiarizando com o gesto e com as sensações que seus corpos começavam a sentir. Era um misto de emoções que de longe lembravam seus primeiros beijos devido à intensidade da descoberta. Mulder esperou pacientemente que o corpo dela se acostumasse com o gesto e não o repudiasse. Quando sente seus ombros mais relaxados e seus lábios nitidamente tentando aumentar o ritmo dos beijos Mulder desliza sua língua para o interior da boca dela, percorrendo bruscamente a região e fazendo-a gemer com a recém descoberta.

Não demora muito e suas línguas faziam um baile, tornando o beijo eufórico e intenso. Mas misero mortais são biologicamente forçados a cessarem os beijos em buscar de ar em seus pulmões. As mãos se afastam dos corpos, mas permaneciam bem próximos puxando o ar com dificuldade. Mulder é o primeiro a recuperar o fôlego.

Mulder: Desculpa.

Scully, que tentava organizar em sua mente o último acontecimento, o encara confusa. O desejo era tão nítido nos olhos dele e ela se questionava se nos seus também era, porque o que mais desejava nesse exato momento era ser de corpo e alma do homem à sua frente. Do homem que amava em segredo.

Scully: Pelo beijo?

Mulder se maravilhava com a intensidade dos olhos azuis dela. Estavam numa tonalidade nunca vista por ele nela. Podia apostar que era desejo presente neles. Desejo por ele. A mulher que amava há tanto tempo secretamente o correspondia e isso era a maior das dádivas.

Mulder: É.

Scully: Não me deve desculpas, eu correspondi aos beijos. Foi um ato em consenso.

Mulder: É... Por que me beijou de volta?

Scully: Você me beijou primeiro.

Mulder: Mas eu sei por que te beijei, quero saber por que correspondeu.

Scully: Sabe? Por que foi então?

Mulder: Por que tive vontade.

Scully: Ah. Boa resposta! Mas não caio nessa

Mulder: Mas é a pura verdade. E você porque correspondeu?

Scully: Por que tive vontade também.

Mulder olhou sério para a jovem, que retribuiu o olhar. Eram dois teimosos. E nenhum entregaria os pontos assim facilmente sem ter certeza dos reais sentimentos do outro. Scully já sentia falta do sabor dos lábios dele... Era um gosto tão diferente do que já havia experimentado! Mulder já sentia falta do calor do corpo dela contra o seu de sentí-la entregue a ele.

Ambos sabiam que esse impasse poderia durar a noite inteira e que nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer. E sem se importar se ela ia repeli-lo ou não Mulder, num movimento brusco e ágil, trás o corpo dela pra bem perto do seu.

Mulder: Não importa porque te beijei daquela vez, o que importa é que vou te beijar novamente...

E antes que Scully pudesse sequer pestanejar sente os lábios urgentes dele contra os seus. E esse beijo era diferente do primeiro, mais calmo e sincronizado. Ela só percebeu que haviam se movimentado quando sente a maciez do sofá contra suas costas. E nem percebe quando Mulder a deita delicadamente no mesmo. Sua atenção estava direcionada ao seu tato, que tentava conhecer cada pedaço da pele dele. Livra-se da camisa dele, ainda bem que ele havia tirado o paletó logo que chegou em sua casa, tocando a pele dele, que queimava contra a ponta dos seus dedos. Não demora e começa a sentir um volume contra sua coxa, fazendo uma umidade começar a dar sinal de vida.

Mulder alisava as pernas dela ainda sobre o tecido da calça, subindo até a barra da camisa e sentindo-a estremecer com o toque. Afasta-se dos seus lábios dela a fazendo protestar, mas sem desviar seu olhar vai lentamente desabotoando os botões da camisa dela. Scully pensou em falar algo, mas o dedo dele a impediu. Para que palavras nessa hora?

Quando os dedos dele tocaram o tecido do seu sutiã foi quase impossível impedir seu corpo de flutuar, sentindo-o arquear violentamente em contrapartida. Sem desgrudar seus lábios, Mulder abre o feche do sutiã e toca um dos mamilos, fazendo-a gemer em sua boca.

Seus dedos acariciam os seios dela, dando atenção aos mamilos totalmente enrijecidos. Desce os lábios para o pescoço beijando, lambendo e mordiscando a região. Scully apenas gemia e puxava alguns fios de cabelo dele, dando-o total acesso e permissão. Desce aos seios onde provoca nela um mar de sensações que quase a fizeram chegar ao clímax precocemente.

Scully agilmente abre o botão da calça dele descendo o zíper lentamente. Mulder quase teve (o) um infarto ao senti-la descer a peça junto a cueca e tocá-lo. Ele já estava pulsando e ereto.

Ela já tinha dito parceiros bem dotados, mas igual ao Mulder era a primeira vez. Sentir sua masculinidade pulsando fortemente contra sua mão era a melhor das sensações. Deu o seu melhor sentindo-o gemer cada vez mais enquanto tratava de se livrar das últimas peças dela.

Logo Scully também o sentia tocando-lhe intimamente. Seus dedos lhe proporcionaram um mar de sensações que a fizeram gozar pra ele pela primeira vez. Mulder sente seu doce mel contra seus dedos levando-o aos lábios para poder provar seu gosto. E era como sempre imaginou: o melhor dos sabores.

Por mais que desejassem que esse momento durasse eternamente corpos precisavam um do outro urgentemente. Sem se preocuparem com proteção Scully sente-o unir-se a ela completamente. Um grito gutural escapa por seus lábios quando o sente forte e viril.

Movimentam-se inicialmente lentamente enquanto (trocam beijos suaves que capturam os gemidos que facilmente de suas bocas. Com o passar do tempo a necessidade foi aumentando, assim com a velocidade das investidas. Mulder segurava na cintura dela de modo a permiti-lo ir cada vez mais profundamente nela. Scully se apoiava no sofá para poder movimentar-se em sincronia com movimentos dele, aumentando a sensação de preenchimento e prazer.

Quando começou a senti-la se contrair cada vez mais forte, seu membro dando o sinal de que logo alcançaria o clímax novamente Mulder apóia as mãos na cabeceira do sofá fazendo com que pudesse aumentar fortemente suas investidas. E num momento os dois se tornaram um só.

Seus lábios se tocaram, seus corpos explodiram num mar de êxtase. A visão ficou turva. O coração acelerou monstruosamente. O ar tornou-se escasso, e o peito doía na tentativa de controlar a respiração. Os músculos se contraíram para depois relaxarem, fazendo-o cair sobre o corpo dela exausto e sem forças para se movimentar ou falar qualquer coisa. Nessa posição, com a cabeça caída sobre o meio dos seios dela, podia escutar as batidas desenfreadas do coração dela, que foi aos poucos normalizando. Foi o som mais bonito que escutara durante toda a sua vida, sentindo-a acariciar suas costas lentamente.

Scully não sabia o que dizer nesse momento. Fora a transa mais sensacional que tivera em toda a sua vida. Nunca alcançara o êxtase com tamanha intensidade como alcançou duas vezes com ele. Jamais desconfiaria que seu parceiro fosse um deus na cama. Parceiros? Amigos? Como agora poderiam conviver depois de ultrapassar uma barreira necessária nessa convivência?

Não se arrependia de nada. Pelo contrario. Ansiava em poder repetir a dose mais vezes. Era um jogo perigoso, mas...

Um som agudo faz Scully despertar dos devaneios. Suas mãos, que acariciavam a pele quente e suada dele, de repente estavam suspensas no ar, não havia nada para se acariciar. Levanta-se bruscamente, o medo tomando conta de seu peito e o som da cadeira sendo arrastada no piso a faz abrir os olhos rapidamente.

A luz ofuscante do seu computador e o silêncio no apartamento indicava que tudo não passara de um sonho. O melhor dos sonhos. Seu corpo trazia ainda os efeitos de uma forte e quente transa. Podia sentir sua feminilidade úmida e pulsante. Trás a cadeira mais para perto e seus olhos se direcionam ao relógio no canto da tela, já era quase meia noite. Havia adormecido enquanto escrevia em seu diário. Tivera o mais real dos sonhos.

O som do telefone a assusta um pouco. Ela respira fundo antes de atendê-lo:

Scully: Alô!

Mulder: Ei! Acordei você?

Scully: Não. Estou trabalhando.

Mulder: Liguei só para saber como está.

Scully: Estou bem.

Mulder: Vá descansar, você teve um dia cheio hoje.

Scully: É, tem razão. Ainda no escritório?

Mulder: Não. Em casa. Estou assistindo a reprise do jogo dos Lakers enquanto como uma boa comida chinesa e uma cerveja bem gelada.

Scully quase teve um infarto. Mulder notou o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

Mulder: Scully? Tudo bem?

Scully: Tudo.

Mulder: Tem certeza? Posso ir ai lhe fazer companhia se precisar

Era perigoso demais. E se o sonho fora um aviso? Não estava preparada para ultrapassar a barreira. Não ainda.

Scully: Não precisa. Estou bem. Vou tomar um banho e descansar. Te vejo amanhã. Boa noite.

Mulder: Ok. Boa noite. Até amanhã.

Scully desliga o telefone. Toma uma ducha bem gelada para aliviar todos os sintomas colaterais do seu recente sonho. E ao deitar pede aos céus que dêem continuidade ao sonho para poder saber se pelo menos em um mundo paralelo eles puderam ser felizes juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
